


a shadow of your former self

by bornofwrath



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira’s palace, Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Unrequited Love, it’s called “joker’s chapel”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofwrath/pseuds/bornofwrath
Summary: a gift-fic for a very dear friendakira kurusu copes with akechi’s death in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 48





	a shadow of your former self

“we  _ must _ stop doing this, joker.”

“i don’t want to.”

he moved his rook, his jaw locking as the clinking of the chess pieces echoed.  _ shit. _ he was fighting, and fighting  _ hard  _ to keep his king safe. to not be put in check.

“i’m starting to forget your smile.”

“it was hardly ever genuine.”

akechi moved his pawn. he loved winning games with his pawn. “still.” akira muttered, staring at the board ahead of him. a battlefield. “sae gave me your id badge.” akechi huffed,

“you have to move on, joker.”

“why don’t you call me ‘akira’?”

“i don’t know, joker...why don’t i?”

a pause.

the answer obvious to both of them, akira knew it. he couldn’t remember akechi ever saying his name in genuine, only on that fateful day. the way his voice broke when he said it...no, he wouldn’t hear it in such a pained tone.

“let me go, joker.”

_ “no. _ ..not yet.”

“then at least move your damn piece before i start bringing a clock.”

akira but the flesh of his cheek, a deep, shaking breath rattling his lungs: “i don’t want you to go.”

_ fuck. his voice broke. _

“this isn’t me, akira – ”  _ no, stop it  _ “ – if it  _ was _ me i never would've made that stupid, childish move three moves ago!” goro exclaimed, slamming his fist against the table. it shook with anger. “i’m a stupid fucking caricature you keep around to lessen your guilt!” he accused. akira tensed. he tensed because he knew goro was right.

his guilt

his fantasy

his  _ palace _

the shadow sat himself down: “the thieves will catch on.” he spoke, dark clouds emitting themselves from him as his anger settled.

“i know.” akira nodded, fixing up the game now that goro’s outburst was finished. the battlefield tarnished from his childish tantrum.  _ who knew shadows would be so lifelike _ .

“what are you going to do then, joker?”

akira took a breath, moving his piece into place.

protecting his king.

“whatever it takes.”

  
  



End file.
